


Repentance

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Suicide, but also fuck kenny, fuck jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness.
Kudos: 9





	Repentance

Kenny looked at Jane’s dying eyes and ignored the rasps of her last breaths.

It brought him back to a forest. With a thin delicate little boy resting on the thick body of an oak, exhausted, as if every wheeze hurt him. His mother lying a few feet in front of him. Dead.

Brains fucking splattered on the yellowing grass, glassy eyes staring blankly at a random tree.

She didn’t even have the guts to look at their dying boy in death.

Christ forgive him.

He sure as hell didn’t have them either.

His anger reeled as he laid on his back with slippery bloody hands covering his eyes. Copper coated his nose and a sickening drop in his stomach made him want to vomit up his empty stomach. His joints ached from the cold and it felt awfully familiar to the sharp smell and burn of whiskey. Dizzying rooms, hot watery bile, and stumbling walks.

Jesus Christ forgive him.

The snow only made his clothes wet and served as a painful reminder that he was still on this godforsaken Earth. He was still in his bottomless pit falling. Regretting. Praying.

His eye throbbed. He couldn’t tell if it was wet from tears or from blood.

Was he even human enough to cry anymore?

He didn’t know if he would be able to look her in the eyes. He didn’t know if he would even be able to get up from the dirt. Blood full of adrenaline but also full of lead that tethered him to the ice like how the nails in Jesus’ hands held him to the cross.

But she was still there. The only constant in his life since this fucked hell scape happened. Clementine was always there. And she would always be there. His saving grace.

He was going to have to beg Him for forgiveness. He was going to get on his knees like a good god fearing Christian and beg. Beg for anything close to acceptance. Beg for his afterlife like Duck begged for him. Like how Katjaa begged for death.

He held back his sobs as he sputtered random phrases he didn’t even understand. Sitting up, he looked for his angel. For his guide. For his savior.

And right at the shaking barrel of the gun that killed his wife and his child.

God forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
